


Let me show you how a kiss should taste

by Ziane



Series: Mass Effect Writer Circle Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Thank you so much Ilyasviel for the prompt! This is the first time I participate and I had so much fun writing this, though I always turn everything into a Shega (sorry, not sorry). Jack and Joker were picked at random! Which made it a lot more fun <3





	Let me show you how a kiss should taste

Some muted laughs filled the empty aisles of the Normandy at wee hours. The starboard observation lounge had witnessed a lot of crew gatherings over the years: poker nights, drunken nights, timid forays and even love affairs. Tonight, four lonely friends were drinking and playing games as the ship slowly drifted into the vastness of the galaxy.

“Really Joker?” Shepard angrily complained. “Why do you always set those stupid games out when we’re half drunk?” She was sitting on the couch next to his favorite Lieutenant of all times: James Vega. She relished his company at any hour, that’s why she was drinking on a Wednesday night, after a tough mission at the Grissom Academy. Because he was there, and it was the perfect excuse to sit next to the bulk of his body and admire what she couldn’t touch.

Joker chuckled. “Because I’m a puppet master and you’re all dancing at my tune,” he said, pointing a finger at her. “Alright, my turn.” He greedily rubbed his hands. Joker loved his little games, but messing around with the crew was something he enjoyed too much, being the eyes and ears of the ship, and having EDI around to report. He was sitting on the other couch with Jack at his side. The girl crept the hell out of him since he had met her a couple of years ago, too many tattoos and too little clothes for his taste, but she was a little different now, with that half-shaved hair-cut and her leather jacket.

“No way,” Shepard jumped. “I go first, Joker, and…” she hesitated as a smirk showed up on her face. “I dare Jack to kiss you.” She sat back, satisfied with her choice, and found Vega’s arm right behind her, embracing her shoulders. She blushed and looked at him, who was avoiding her gaze, distracted with his drink.

“Smart move, Shepard,” Jack told her, serving herself another drink and gulping it down in a single movement. “Getting me out of the way, so Vega is just for you.” James blushed at her statement and chuckled nervously. He knew had been pretty obvious lately about his crush on the Commander. James wanted to make a move so badly, but at the same time, it was so risky to get rejected by her.

“No way!” Joker complained, waving his hands in the air.

“Your game, Joker.” Shepard smiled with superiority.

Jack ignored the pilot’s grumbles and leaned over him. She shamelessly put her tongue inside his mouth -all of it- almost choking him, rubbing her lipstick all over his mouth, and twisting her head to reach further, grabbing the back of Joker’s head, in case he wanted to escape. All of a sudden, she broke the kiss, satisfied. Jack leaned back and poured another round for everyone.

“Jesus, Jack,” a traumatized Joker swore. “Were you looking for something there or what?”

“You didn’t like it?” Jack chuckled. “It’s my passionate style, probably too much for you to handle anyway.” She emptied her glass.

Shepard and James were giggling in the background, amused at Jack’s demonstration of a kiss. Joker narrowed his eyes looking at them, aiming for revenge. No, not revenge: retaliation.

“Vega,” he defied the young Lieutenant. “I dare you to kiss Shepard.” The smirk on Joker’s face didn’t go unnoticed by the Commander. He knew he’d pay for it sooner than later, but damn, after that kiss of death, she had it coming.

James froze. His smile vanished from his face and he swallowed, terrorized at the idea. “I can’t kiss Commander Shepard,” he stuttered. “He’s my superior Officer, I…” He started sweating, his heart violently thumping in his chest, and he felt his face bright red too, which only made it worse.

“Are you a chicken or what?” Joker teased him, knowing he had hit a string.

Shepard was clearly blushing, upset at James’ reaction. That’s all she needed to know, after all the flirting, all the times she had caught him looking at her, the intimate conversations and sparring sessions… all to get rejected because of Joker. “I’ve had enough of your stupid games.” She quickly stood up. “I’ll save you the trouble, Vega.” She stormed out of the lounge room before any of them could say anything. If she could, she would’ve slammed the door.

“Oh crap! Joker clacked his tongue. “Why didn’t you just kiss her, James? it’s not like we don’t know you two have a crush on each other since forever,” he reprimanded him.

“What?” James was puzzled, all the nervousness was now fear. “Shepard. A crush on me?” He couldn’t believe it. “That’s not… can’t be…”

Jack interrupted his eloquent speech. “All those muscles and you can’t add one plus one, what a shame.” She shook her head in disappointment as Joker chuckled and joined her in the teasing.

“I have to go,” James said and went looking for Shepard as quickly as his legs allowed him to, giving the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He had been so naïve reading her signs, misunderstanding her real intentions.  _ Mierda, mierda, mierda _ , he thought.

“Just kiss her already, for God sake!” Joker shouted at him, laughing and pouring himself another glass of whiskey. Silence invaded the starboard deck as Jack and Joker were enjoying the empty void through the window. Until she spoke.

“Not that I care,” Jack said, and Joker glanced at her, “but what’s wrong with my kisses?” Joker showed a sufficient smile that drove Jack mad and made her regret even asking him.

“Nothing,” he hid behind the peak of his cap. “if you like it that way.” He set the bait so perfectly he had to repress the smirk.

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned, clearly offended. She knew she was hot, she was fucking fire and men desired her instantly. The tough bitch, the goddess of sex, nothing could conquer her, ever.

“You should feel your kisses in your guts, not your throat,” Joker stated, looking at her. He was feeling philosophical tonight, probably because of the whiskey.

“For a guy that doesn’t get laid very often, you’re very picky.” Jack counter-attacked. You don’t mess with her unless you want to get hurt.

“Who says I don’t?” Joker took the hit with pride, everyone assumed he didn’t have a love life because of his Vrolik syndrome, but he sure did.

“I mean,” Jack hesitated. “I just assumed, shit…” She was a bitch, but she understood what being cast away meant.

“Jacqueline,” he called her by her first name, stripping her down. “Let me show you how a kiss should taste.” He asked, leaning closer to her, and fixing his cap so it wouldn’t bother him.

“Sure,” she frowned, confused at his boldness. She wasn’t expecting that, she didn’t need that. She wasn’t even attracted to this man and yet… she was curious. “Let’s see what you’ve got, flight Lieutenant.” Jack let him get closer to her, something she wasn’t used to.

Joker spoke slowly, his voice husky and deep. “The most important thing is not the kiss itself, but the anticipation,” he pronounced carefully every word, letting them slide out of his mouth into the skin around her cheek. Joker felt her swallow, and a half-smile brightened his face. His hand went up to caress her jaw with his knuckle. “May I?” His beautiful turquoise eyes were looking right into Jack’s.

“What.. whatever,” she managed to say. Jack didn’t want to let her guard down, and yet again, she was curious.

He traced her jaw with his finger, slowly up and down, touching briefly her ear and the piercing adorning it. “Right before a kiss, you can feel the other one’s breathing getting faster, being uncomfortably close as someone is invading your personal space.” Joker cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb very lightly, enjoying the softness of her skin.

Jack was starting to breathe faster, her chest going up and down. Joker’s hand felt warm and masculine. She looked at his neck and noticed his ginger stubble. Then she closed her eyes as she felt his nose caressing her neck and going up her ear, the stubble of his beard now scratching near her port amp, making her shudder. Joker’s breathing was steady and mellow. His lips so close to her skin she shuddered as soon as he spoke, the rumble of his voice resonating with her body like the vibration of a tattoo machine.

“Everything matters before a kiss.” His thumb now trailing his way patiently towards her chin, caressing her lips. “Preparing yourself for what’s coming, the warmth, the closeness, even the wetness.” His thumb stroking her lips, making her grunt and open her mouth. She opened her eyes to find him in front of her, both their lips so close to each other. Joker had her chin between his fingers and approached his lips to hers without hurry, watching Jack close her eyes and part her lips waiting for him, letting an indiscernible moan escape, ready for him to kiss her. Then, right before their lips would touch, he whispered something into her mouth, the whiskey-tinted breath invading her as a haze. “And sometimes, the best kisses are those you just don’t give away too soon,” he confessed. “Those that leave you wanting more.” And he released her chin and sighed, moving away.

Jack got mad. Really mad. She flared blue biotic energy through every pore of her body and growled, standing up and watching him from the top. The bright blue release still resonating in the room. “You suck,” she insulted him. “You don’t have the balls.”

“Good night, Jacqueline,” Joker said, and he took his glass and toasted at the air for her, a mischievous smile all over his face. He watched her leave the room flustered and he sighed, “I still got it.”

“Yes, you do, Jeff,” EDI said, and he chuckled, knowing that ungiven kiss was really for her.

Jack leaned on the wall near the elevator and sighed. “Shit, fucking stupid Joker. Playing games with me like I’m a fucking girl-scout or something.” She was rambling about what had happened, still aroused by the pilot’s little tale when she heard some noises coming from the mess. Something like silverware dropping on the floor and… chuckles? Jack approached the mess and her eyes opened wide at the vision of Shepard and Vega on top of the mess table.

James had no shirt on and his big-toned muscles and tattoos made Jack tilt her head in appreciation. There was no denying the Lieutenant was H-O-T. He was standing in front of a shirtless Shepard, who was sitting on the table, her legs tightly tangled around his waist. They conveniently removed the abandoned trays and mugs, now lying on the floor. James was kissing her senseless, one hand grabbing her waist and another one at the back of her head. Shepard was really going all in for this one, scratching the muscles in his stomach, those heavenly toned abs, her hands avidly looking for the buckle of his fatigues. They were both devouring each other like they had a suicide mission the next day. Jack felt a hint of jealousy at the scene and stepped in.

“For fuck sake! Jack shouted. “You have a cabin for yourself, just take the elevator.” She startled them, paying off her frustration with them. “We eat there you know! You disgusting animals.”

Shepard and Vega chuckled, and he quickly grabbed Shepard’s ass, which triggered an unstoppable giggle from the Commander, and carried her without any effort towards the elevator, finally putting those muscles to a good use. “Let’s go, Lola,” his lustful voice made Shepard tremble and she bit his neck with hunger. “Jack is right, for once.”

“Wait, our shirts!” Shepard pointed to the discarded clothes on the floor.

“We won’t be needing them for a while, Lola,” he told her with a groan, getting into the elevator and pinning her to the wall to start kissing her madly again.

Jack made a vomit sign as they passed by her and the doors closed in her face. “Remember, kids, be safe!”  _ At least someone’s getting laid tonight _ , she thought.  _ They won’t make it to the cabin, though _ .


End file.
